


马戏团之夜

by Tseren



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren





	马戏团之夜

当Aurora四岁时候，她已经常留在Maleficent所居住的林中地过夜。Maleficent对此漠然，任她窝起自己裙摆入睡，并不驱赶，也不挽留。考虑到她是她仇敌之女，这态度已属和气。Maleficent偶尔也会奇怪，这幅阴沉模样怎么就会招来这女孩的笑脸和眷恋。

某个午夜。Aurora吃完好心乌鸦为她带来的面包，剩下一小块奶酪包在椴树叶里放进围裙兜。Maleficent照旧斜倚树干，银亮双目注视身前小溪。月与夜的混合蓝墨水渗透相互交接的树冠，湖面涌起淡淡白波光，夜生花朵绽放紫色烟火。半人高的毛茛在微风中呢喃，摇落几滴露珠。六月的夜晚，溪流轻声梳理沿岸的沾泥草皮，发出铃响般梦呓……间隔一两声歌鸫轻柔的睡前招呼。Maleficent眨了眨眼。

整座森林向内合拢一如莲花，是种内里闪闪发光的沉静，唯一的音乐是呼吸，熊的呼吸，山的颤音；鹧鸪的呼吸就像它在雪地上的脚印一般细微；狼的呼吸中间奏耳朵扑闪空气的忽忽。Aurora安眠在Maleficent的黑斗篷上，一只绿萤火虫停落她额发。

乌鸦盖好它的翅膀被子，逐渐听不见主人的视线在空气中行走声响。她略一望枝头黑影便挪开目光。自从失去羽翼，她很少入眠。每一夜，Maleficent默数紫蓟的花瓣多少，等待森林苏醒。现在还包括等候Aurora醒转。

以光线流转为时刻，一点一点，她跨过数种色泽捱到黎明。尽管清楚自己如今一无所有，不会再有更多伤害——也许不？她不知道。也许饱含背叛意味的梦境会将她背回晕眩，她不知道。也许每次醒来都将重温，感受从冷酷无情的地面起身，没有柔软羽翼衬托的知觉……她睁着眼睛，并不知道。

空气清凉，有水，有土壤和柚子叶的气味，有点涩，有夏季的些许热度，不至于冰冷。夜行动物幽幽的蓝绿眼睛在挂满暗红浆果的灌木丛间闪现，夜鸮与林鼠等待对方先发声。连串的小湖泊两端树木枝叶相触仿佛两手的指尖对接，Maleficent的视线穿过其中，投向更远的地方，更远，还是沾染暗夜墨汁的树。

这地方沉静如同永远垂下帷幕的剧场。灯光保持古典的肃穆，音响蒙尘足以诱发哮喘。而演员，一脸地板般平整光滑表情，安坐舞台边缘，远望。

然而，然而！一声诱惑笛音！

午夜，有道陌生笛音诱惑响起，诱惑如自苹果树蜿蜒而下的蛇，曲折多情地徘徊在这寂寥的森林里。笛音落在Maleficent耳中，让她微微烦躁不安，似乎激发了某些不祥预见。

乌鸦睡得很沉，连羽毛都没有抖一下。

这时Aurora站起来……小脸上还留存恍惚，双腿却很坚定地向冷淡黑床外迈，追着随节奏扭动的烟雾般音符向外走，跳过溪流中的石头，小靴子踩在青翠绒毯上一点动静也无。绿萤火在她眼前飞散，而她穿过它们有如走进一个新世界。

这笛声在空气中结出繁复华丽且闪亮的雨后蛛网，兜满泪珠般凄清呼唤。它应该是从好远好远传来，却像此地本身在吹口哨，是清晰可闻、近在耳边的求恳，来，来，来吧。

Maleficent注视她跌跌撞撞仿佛在扑看不见蝴蝶，离自己越来越远，看上去越来越小且无助。她在此刻酷肖野生动物，眼中充满近乎友善的无动于衷，耐心等待小女孩儿完全脱出自己视线，便转过头，从这一段沉默抽身，接入另一段沉默。风跃过梢头时短促呼啦一声，她没有回头。

Aurora朝圣般走在树林里，惊起棉尾兔或黑眼圈的狸跑开。笛音逐渐转为单纯，不复那种令人神为之夺的高妙变幻。于是她模模糊糊的醒了，站定，抽抽鼻子，发现自己身下不再铺满柔软黑色，而是一片被刻意清理过的光裸土地。一道装饰着彩带的拱门上滴溜溜红黄眼珠向下瞅她。而她很矮小又看不到，只是被眼前钳子似的门柱与门后庞然灰白迷惑，于是腾腾腾倒退几步，又几步，直到退上友好小丘。较高地势帮助她将搁浅大船一样雄伟的帐篷收在眼底，帐篷那么庞大，木板箱、拖车以及亭棚与之相比如破碎冰块零落在它四周。她不明白这些是什么，因为她几乎没怎么接受过同龄孩子的玩乐教育，不知道这是会让他们爆发出响亮欢笑的活动游乐场，马戏团。

马戏团！在魔境森林的边缘！

Aurora有点犹豫，望望身后，又望望眼前，接着，令人惊呼地，有点羞涩但还是很坚决，慢慢向马戏团走。因为她实在非常好奇又非常大胆，不然怎会和可怕女巫睡在同一片树阴下。

拱门顶上的红黄竖瞳努力向后翻。

曾有人想过，当夜色深沉时，那些天生为诠释奇巧的杂耍成员是否会玩些秘不示人的花样自娱？比如这样那样，令人挂起了然微笑的把戏？如果他有幸能看见这马戏团此刻活动，那么——

一条优美抛物线划过高空钢索下方，Aurora躲在门帘后面偷偷看。在根根缠绕绳索的高大木桩围绕中，在斗兽场般的环形中，在空空座位的叫好中，头戴尖角帽的狗嘴衔橘黄灯笼，能看得出它强自压抑冲动，抛下照明职责、一跳老高去啃咬被扔来扔来的人头的冲动。它啪嗒啪嗒甩着短尾巴，有点发愁的毛脸恰与涂画狂笑油彩的光滑脸庞对比。一群穿条纹睡衣的无头高大胖子，看上去没什么差别像女巨人生出的大堆微小多胞胎，饥饿鲤鱼一般盲目争夺在手臂森林之间跳窜的唯一脑袋，夹杂着半真半假的争吵，“嘿，你！ 不，不是，是你！”，肚腹中的轰隆轰隆。

有只大脚板跨进混乱斗兽场，一条炽红鞭子随之垂下：“雷鸣……”

啪！一声响。无头人的脚边溅起电浆，他们哀哀嚎叫起来，抱起腿跳呀跳，孤零脑袋滚到帐篷边缘。

“风暴，烈焰，怒潮，服从我的驱策，”啪，啪，啪，猩红斗篷一阵旋舞，肤色深红的驯兽师连挥鞭子，“队列！”

胖子们脚步踉跄排成圆，可怜兮兮，一个拽着一个的后衣摆。被弃置的头颅裂开嘴巴，Aurora将厚帘子掀开一条缝钻进去，把结束着小辫子的脑袋抱起来，“哦……？”

无数衣领与排扣转向她，拿鞭子的人瞪大蜂蜇般肿胀双眼。你若以为这等怪咖秀能吓到她就错了，因为Aurora已见过无数次变形表演，乌鸦变成男子，乌鸦变成狼，乌鸦变成马，乌鸦变成虫子等等等等，只是略微单调一点，但同样神奇骇人。

“一个小女孩！”哐啷一声，灯笼倒在地上，瘦狗发出惊恐老太婆的呼救。

“一个小女孩！你们谁把她弄来的？！”惊怒鞭子没头没脑抽打四处奔逃的没头脑家伙，逼迫他们一对对相撞倒下有如受暴雨摧折的船只，可怜他们中间唯一能辩解的那个，正在小女孩双手里。

这嘈杂声让Aurora反感，她摸摸怀里咯咯笑脑袋，将他轻轻放在一边，转身走出大帐篷。

“抓住她！”鞭子咆哮一声，原来不是人挥动鞭子而是鞭子沿着臂膊传达它的命令，“抓住那小女孩，快！”

Aurora回头望了一眼，她虽然听不懂词句，但感到他们语气中有股灼人温度，因而不适地跑起来，跑过大而灰白、插着彩旗的帐篷，往那些比较小，看上去比较平和的棚屋去了。身后蹒跚的缺头玩偶那力不从心的追逐与她间隔太远，她跑进一间低矮房屋。一只穿军装的毛绒绒动物背对着她，被她友好却不在意料之中的招呼吓得一跳，抛开手中指挥棒，手忙脚忙就把嘴鼻向肚皮拱……伶鼬副官一爪子打得它清醒，啊！原来不是猎人，是个小女孩。海狸首领抹了抹脸，有点尴尬地翘着胡须，拖动船桨形状的尾巴凑近她细瞅，啊，小女孩。

这时Aurora好奇地歪着头，注视因她到来而大吃一惊的，整只军乐团。前三排负鼠身配细绶带，手中缝衣针般大小鼓槌都指着地面，因为小军鼓面被它们讶异落下的下巴占满；中间是身形瘦长的黑貂，头带流苏帽，爪子里紧紧捏着单簧管；后面一对探头探脑的蜜獾，一个用手中铜镲捅捅同伴护着大军鼓的前爪，这里怎么会有小女孩？

海狸捡起指挥棒，向门口的Aurora点了点，“我想有人在实验他的新腔调，”说到这里它略有不屑轻哼一声，你真该看看海狸是怎么皱额头的，“那个流浪笛手。”

头颅被无数卷头鞋踢蹬向前滚，不情愿地高声道：“她在那里！在乐队的房间！”于是没头潮水被鞭子驱赶着向那里翻腾，Aurora听见空气中越来越迫近的喧哗，便一手提起她的小围裙下摆，穿过军乐团的房间，一手推开一扇又一扇虚掩房门，继续向内走，中途匆匆一瞥两位骷髅抚摸彼此的骨盆，空眼眶中闪现温情脉脉的蓝焰；倒吊于房梁的大蝙蝠懒洋洋从翅膀中瞄她一眼；黑山羊一脸人性化怨气咀嚼自己胡须，各种各种，宛如透过凹凸镜照射凡世而得到的幻影。最后一扇门洞开，富有青草气息的风与她撞个满怀，她已直穿过马戏团到达另一边空地。

这里好安静！夜风中只有蟋蟀在调试音准，发出不甚准确的单音符，她张望着慢慢走，小皮靴咯吱咯吱。好多拖车，好多熟睡的食肉兽，囚笼之间以垂挂三角旗帜的绳索相连，绳索很多，将深蓝带星星的天空分割为锯齿咬合形状。线绳与旗的影子摇来晃去，Aurora走过差不多和她一般高的车轮，有个苍白女人站在笼子旁边拨弹梨子似的小木琴，说了句——若她学过古英语就会听懂——音色纯正古老的，公主。

她听不懂，只觉得其声悦耳，便向那女人走过去，心境有些像受泉水玎玲吸引的鹿。没等她手脚并用爬上囚笼，女人早已散为白雾消失无踪，原地剩下白猫，洞察秘密地喵了一声。Aurora略有些失望，但很快就想摸摸猫咪，小猫？她无声地张开嘴招呼它，而这猫刷一声变黑又变白，喉咙里呜隆隆，与其说恐吓不如说害羞。她迟疑着继续伸手，猫便哗一声——碎了，一地晶沫，有些柠檬利口酒的甜腻气息。

“别理会，它就这个样儿，”就在她皱起小鼻子就要哭哭时，笼中的兽开口，音调带有奇异的回响，仿佛，仿佛，“来这里，小女娃，我是不吃肉的狮子，我肚子里有副铙钹。”

她体会到这兽语气中的安慰，便高高兴兴地爬进对她来说明显宽松的栏杆，伸手抱住狮子蓬松鬃毛，嗅闻其中熟透了的麦子味道。狮子以口鼻爱抚她的小脸，“你好。”一阵隆隆但和谐的响声。Aurora记起围裙兜里还有块奶酪，就掏出来，解开皱巴树叶，黏糊糊小手举起一团半融化的浓郁香味儿送进新朋友的黑嘴唇。而它小心谨慎，不让舌头上的倒刺过分划伤她的手指。狮子将硕大头颅都靠在她怀中，前伸的脚掌也收回来搂住她。

此刻，按照某种必须的舞台逻辑，她与它的宁静独处被呱闹打断。在红鞭子、条纹睡衣们与毛绒乐团的簇拥下，在独眼巨人与穿蓬蓬裙的独腿舞女陪伴下，骷髅抓着自己被音响震落的肋骨，熊与豹睁开祖母绿眼睛，一只灰色小象出场，背上集所有奇怪大成的马戏团主磕着瓜子，瓜子壳儿吐在身旁随侍的侏儒头顶，“原来真的有个小女孩。”

象的阴影中，一身花衣的笛手捻了捻缀满星星的胡须，低声嘀咕。

“快让那小女孩儿出来，”马戏团主说，随手拿过一只剑鱼剔剔牙，“我会把她一半蜜渍，装进瓷罐里送给此间森林主人当作礼物。”

“那另一半呢？”侏儒伸手拨开头顶的瓜子壳，细声问道。

“当然是盐腌了自己享受，怎么，你有什么意见？”马戏团主不满道，一个眼色便有红鞭子扑上来将侏儒好一阵恶揍。

狮子隆隆咆哮，好像铁皮在风中舞动，一种奇形怪状的吵闹声：“不！”

“哈！”马戏团主大笑，“你应该庆幸自己肚子里是铜，狮子！”

“就算吃下蜜，你也是没头发的可怜虫。”狮子回答。

这下轮到马戏团主发怒了，“那么，你就和这小女孩儿一起被做成肉脯吧！”

海狸满脸严肃，用力一挥指挥棒。马戏团的成员，情愿的和不情愿的，都遵循负鼠爪下动作，咚，咚，咚咚咚，哎嘿——咚咚锵，哎嘿——咚咚锵，杂乱脚步与鼓声组构行进曲节奏，围成圆圈逼近，要将狮子与Aurora与囚笼一起碾碎。

马戏团主略觉无聊地张开鲜艳嘴巴，呵气，毕竟不可思议之景每日上演到腻歪。

狮子怀里的Aurora睁大蓝眼睛，小手抓握狮子没尖爪的巨掌。

够了！

一道翡翠龙火喷射，燎过马戏团主的头顶，烫得他吱哇乱叫，“够了！”震慑性的咆吼响彻最细微的角落，所有人物都被充满石化魔力的音波击中，僵立。昏暗夜幕，半死不活的夜幕，光辉的翡翠火焰砰然展开，魔龙黑翼般的宽袖飞扬，“够了！”

Maleficent一路眼见小鬼头的冒险，虽然清楚她身处非人的幻境，但并不急于出手。她不受人类的道德规则指导，因此头脑里没有条文观念互相攻讦，看着那女孩死掉有什么关系？反正最终她都会陷入死一般的永眠，在自己无可逆转的诅咒之下；那么眼睁睁见她掉进深渊，有何不可？

直到凝视Aurora蜷缩在无能为力的狮子怀里，四周充斥恶意……她清澈双眼中似乎有超出年龄的安然……接受贪婪索取的命运。有什么揪扯Maleficent胸口，只是一小下，她不知道，她不知道。

头顶夜色温柔如水。

她的愤怒如此炽亮，如同聚光灯将罪恶马戏团照耀，简直要将他们燃尽。双眼火光流动，旋风的精灵为她提起袍角，Maleficent降临此处如同女王，甚至更高，因为她的权力横跨真实与虚无，人间与魔境。

随着她踏上门柱前土地，诚惶诚恐的马戏团主翻身滚下小象，碎步趋前，过分热络地逢迎道（尽管头上还有水泡），大人，嘿嘿，想必您就是森林之主，多么华贵雍容！我们只是借个路，未为您送上礼物实属不敬，还请您……

她是我的。Maleficent说。

啊？这这这，小的……那当然……大人……马戏团主大为惊惧，神经质地对搓手掌像苍蝇行餐前礼仪，小的不敢横刀……

Aurora这才一跃而下，小手撑了一下土地，穿过中间分开大道的马戏团，跑向Maleficent，抱着她，将脸埋进她衣裙。Maleficent任她沾灰手掌弄脏自己黑长袍，抬脸对诺诺马戏团主低沉说到，你可以过路，但须约束好你的手下，若那曲调再次响起……

马戏团主回身一个手势，闯大祸的笛手被两只人狼利落拖下去。是的，这是当然的，大人，我恭谨地向您问好，以及……

以及，我要那只狮子。Maleficent望望拽她衣摆的Aurora，从后者眼中读出请求，便一抬指说，放了他。

是是，服从您的意志。马戏团主咬牙说道。她意兴阑珊摆手，抱起Aurora转身，示意一切结束。

回到林中地已是晨曦初现，新生的柔和日光抚在安眠的Aurora脸上，一夜精彩已使她困倦无比，刚投入Maleficent怀抱便甜甜睡去。Maleficent还是倚靠那棵树，眼前溪流，花草，刚刚醒来、探头望向自己的乌鸦，似乎都没什么改变。

但她情知有些事不再一样。

她低头望向怀中的Aurora，仇敌的女儿，毫不设防地窝在怀里，粉扑扑小脸依靠自己胸脯。她张了张口……努力表示柔和，但嗓音终因太久没说过句子而略显喑哑：这森林中有邪恶，切勿离我太远。

Aurora咂咂嘴，换了个更舒适姿势贴近她砰砰跳的心。

Maleficent叹口气……也不知道为什么，向后仰头，犄角靠在粗糙树干上。

天亮了，视线穿过丛林，她望见一轮白金。


End file.
